1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a phosphorus-containing bisphenol, derivative thereof and preparing method for the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a phosphorus-containing benzoxazine-based bisphenol and preparing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, among the epoxy resins applied in a printed circuit board, halogen and antimony trioxide are main flame retardant additives. For example, halogen-containing tetrabromobisphenol is the most widely used flame retardant epoxy resin.
However, when burning, a halogen-containing flame retardant epoxy thermoset may not only produce a corrosive gas but also produce a noxious carcinogenic gas, such as dioxin, benzofuran and the like. Therefore, the main development direction of the flame retardant is to replace halogen with other elements to form a new halogen-free flame retardant.
Currently, among the flame retardant epoxy resins applied in the printed circuit board, a phosphorus-containing epoxy resin material derived from phosphorus-containing bisphenol DOPOBQ and DOPONQ has a better property and reliability. However, there are still some problems in using the above phosphorus-containing epoxy resin material. For example, its poor solubility makes it soluble only in a solvent with a high boiling point, which increases the manufacturing cost and also restricts its industrial application.